Aroma de tu Recuerdo
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot inspirado en el capitulo 2 de la segunda temporada. Akane ha estado tratando de impregnarse del aroma de los cigarrillos, ya que por alguna razon, le trae varios recuerdos, pero acaso es la unica razon?


Ahí estaba la actual Inspectora Tsunemori Akane.

Tsunemori Akane?-

Aquí-

Por favor pase el doctor la está esperando-

Akane se encontraba en una consulta especial y habia sido llamada mientras estaba en un caso muy fuerte.

Buenas tardes señorita Tsunemori-

Buenas tardes...emmm...para que fui llamada?-

Bueno es con respecto a su análisis de hace 1 mes-

Ohhh...ya veo-Akane tenía una mirada bastante melancólica mientras sonreía.

Creo que...uno de mis colegas se lo digo hace mucho...y además...supongo que eso es de sentido común...-

Akane por alguna razón sabia que algo malo pasaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella sonreía.

Señorita Tsunemori es increíble que a su edad...ya tenga un problema de esta magnitud...pero me apena decirle que tiene varios Tumores Benignos en el área de sus pulmones-

Akane a pesar de oír esto permanecía callada y con una ligera sonrisa.

La verdad es muy grave que una señorita de su edad tenga este tipo de problemas, si bien es una suerte que sean Benignos, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien-

Akane sabía muy bien que estaba siendo regañada pero aun mantenía aquella pequeña sonrisa.

Señorita Tsunemori...acaso tiene mucho estrés en su trabajo? déjeme decirle que hay formas de lidiar con ello sin exponerse a riesgos de esta magnitud-

No...he lidiado con el estrés mucho tiempo y logro sacarlo con ejercicio y otros medios-

Entonces me gustaría saber cómo es que siendo así de sana, tenga este tipo de problemas? para ponerlo más claro, porque es que usted se ha vuelto una fumadora de esa magnitud?-

Jejeje...y si le dijera...que no fumo?-

De qué habla? este tipo de problemas son de una persona que es fumador o en cuyo caso un fumador pasivo o acaso ese es el caso señorita?-

Fumador pasivo...jejeje no tampoco es ese el caso...-

Señorita Tsunemori, no intente engañarme, solo hay esas opciones para que usted tenga esos problemas o acaso uno de sus compañeros en su trabajo fuma mucho?-

Jejejeje...algún compañero?...-Akane seguía inmersa en esa sonrisa de melancolía.

Señorita Tsunemori por favor ponga más seriedad en este asunto-

Disculpe...no la verdad no...nadie fuma en mi unidad...solo Karanomori-san, pero ella siempre está en el laboratorio-

Entonces puede explicarme cómo es que usted está expuesta a tanto humo de cigarrillo?-

Mmm...podría ser...-

Aja.-

Bueno...a veces cuando vuelvo a casa..y debo investigar algo...enciendo algunos cigarrillos...-

Espere...me está diciendo que usted se fuma esos cigarrillos?-

No...de hecho solo los enciendo y los dejo en un cenicero-

El doctor solo podía mostrarse muy molesto y a la vez confundido con la actitud de Akane.

Acaso esa sera la razón?-

Que acaso esta bromeando? usted misma es la que se expone a todo ese humo!-

Pero...-

Sin peros! hoy mismo comenzare su tratamiento y le prohíbo de ante mano que haga eso de nuevo-

De...acuerdo...-

Y así Akane comenzó su tratamiento, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de encender cigarrillos cada vez que podía e impregnarse del aroma. Los días pasaban y a pesar del tratamiento, Akane continuaba con el mismo hábito.

Inspectora Tsunemori-

Ohh Ginoza-san que sucede-

Podría acompañarme?-

Mmmm a donde?-

Tengo una cita muy importante-

Ya veo...muy bien vamos-

Sin más Akane acompaño a Nobuchika al área de médicos, terapeutas, etc.

Muy bien gracias Inspectora, por cierto la sala de espera es allí-Nobuchika habia enviado a Akane a otra habitación donde alguien la esperaba.

Buenas tardes Inspectora Tsunemori Akane-

Doctor Saiga-

Te he estado esperando por favor toma asiento-

De qué habla? yo vine a acompañar a Ginoza-san, solo eso-

Me temo que este fue un pequeño engaño que preparamos, ya que sabíamos que no lo harías tu misma-Nobuchika se encontraba detras.

Ginoza-san que rayos pretendes?-

Inspectora Tsunemori...usted ha estado muy mal y sé que este trabajo es muy difícil...pero si hay alguien con quien pueda hablar ese es el Doctor Saiga-

No hay nada de qué hablar!-

Entonces Inspectora Tsunemori...podría decirme porque es que le gusta tanto impregnarse el aroma de los cigarrillos?-

Qué?-

Inspectora acaso cree que nadie lo nota? ese aroma...dígame por que es que quiere tanto ese aroma?-Pregunto Saiga.

Yo los dejare solos, la Inspectora Aoyanagi me está esperando para llevarme de nuevo a mi unidad-

Nobuchika habia salido.

Ahora que estamos solos...déjeme decirle una cosa...-

Si...-Akane sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría.

Sé que lo conoció muy poco...pero el...no fumaba cigarrillos mentolados...el prefería el sabor puro...-

Akane se sorprendió como el Doctor habia descubierto la razón rápidamente.

Como...lo supo?-

Inspectora...el fue mi alumno...y puedo notar cuando alguien está tratando de ser como él-

No es eso...es solo que...-

Lo extraña no es así?-

Akane no podía más.

Si...yo extraño...a ese idiota...-Akane a pesar de todo no se dejaba caer.

Yo sabía...muy bien que él podría llegar a ese punto...después de todo eso fue lo que siempre me agrado de él...cuando lo conocí junto con Nobuchika...me di cuenta que él era unico...mas humano que cualquiera de todos los que conocía-

Porque lo hizo...porque no pudo hacer lo correcto?-

Jejenes...Shinya...el...decidió lo que para él era correcto...el siempre me lo digo...Ser detective no trata sobre atrapar a alguien... Sino sobre proteger a alguien.-

Akane recordó que en algún momento ella escucho eso mismo.

El siempre tuvo firmes sus ideales y convicciones...Shinya nunca dejo de ser autentico...aun si el sabía que su justicia...no era bien vista por los demás...-

Pero...por qué? porque no pudo desistir?-

Shinya siempre defendía lo que pensaba y creía...y el sabía que Makishima...representaba un peligro tan aterrador, que el mismo decidió exponer no solo su vida...si no su forma de vivir y su propio mundo...con tal de proteger no solo a una persona...sino a toda la sociedad...-

Pero...porque no me pidió ayuda?...porque carga con todo eso el solo?-

El decidió cargar con todo...ya que el ya no podía hacer más que eso...fue parte de la sociedad...pero dejo de serlo y solo se convirtió en una sombra de esta misma...pero tú...lograste pasar por horribles momentos...y aun así sobreviviste a la sociedad...tú tienes un futuro...y él debe pensar que tu puedes hacer mucho más de lo que él...-

Quieres decir...que él me protegió?-

Si quieres que te diga algo...diría que ambos se protege rieron...pero solo uno debía sacrificarse para conseguir la justicia...y él decidió lo mejor-

Akane trataba de entender todo, pero no era tan fácil, ya que ella aun tenia esperanza en un mundo donde ella y el, pudieran verse no como Inspector y Ejecutor, no como Autoridad y Fugitivo, sino como dos humanos.

Hay algo que quiero darle Inspectora Tsunemori, esto es algo que seguramente ayudara con todo esto.

Que es esto?-

Bueno primero te entrego un tratamiento muy bueno que evita problemas pulmonares y te protege de los riesgos del tabaquismo, la verdad no fue difícil conseguirlo, pero te advierto que es muy caro, pero aun así yo te abasteceré, pero debes prometerme que lo usaras-

Muy bien-

Ahora lo segundo, estos son cigarrillos especiales, tienen todo el sabor y aroma de unos cigarrillos comunes, perfectos para la gente con mucho estrés, además estos eran los cigarrillos que Shinya fumaba-

Entonces...Kougami-san no fumaba cigarrillos normales?-

Así es...de hecho Shinya le tomo gusto al cigarrillo mucho antes de ser Inspector...pero vino a mí y yo lo ayude con su problema con estos cigarrillos especiales-

Ya veo...-

Ahora lo tercero y ultimo...tiene alguna línea segura...por donde pueda transferirle un archivo?-

Emmm...veamos...si en el canal 02. .uuie.019-

Okay...muy bien solo tenga cuidado, me alegra haber conversado con usted-

El Doctor Saiga se habia ido dejando a Akane sola, mientras ella abría el archivo.

Veamos...-

Akane poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

El archivo contenía muchas fotos tomadas por las cámaras de la vieja casa de Saiga, en las cuales Kougami Shinya aparecía, además por ultimo contenía la última conversación entre Saiga y Kougami.

Y pensar que el aroma...de los cigarrillos me lo recuerda.. tanto...baka-

En ese momento Akane tomo los cigarrillos especiales, tomo el encendedor y simulando a aquel que nunca olvida, prendió el cigarrillo y simplemente lo mantuvo en sus manos hasta que este se apago.

Fue así como Akane Tsunemori Inspectora de la Unidad 1 del Departamento de Seguridad Publica del Ministerio de Salud de Mental, entendió que no solo recordaba a Kougami, sino todos los momentos que pasó con él.

Y todo...gracias a ese aroma...de tu recuerdo...-

FIN


End file.
